Dear Katniss Everdeen,
by Seulement Moi CL
Summary: Does Gale ever forget about Katniss? This is his final attempt at contact with her, through a letter. Probable One-Shot. Rated T just in case!


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay, all plots, themes, characters, and quotes listed therein legally and rightfully belong to their legal owner, Suzanne Collins. I do not own any titles, ideas, characters, or plots listed herein, nor do I claim to. **

Dear Katniss Everdeen,

I am fully aware that I have sent you numerous other letters. I am also aware that you have received said letters. I am also very aware that you have yet to reply to said letters.

You don't have to. This will be my last time trying to contact you, ever. We used to be friends, but now we're not. I understand why what happened would obviously tear us apart. I just want to share one last memory, something you may or may not remember.

_I ran down the snow-filled street towards your house, a small wicker basket tucked under one arm. Smells of fresh croissants and meat filled my noise in wafts, and I wanted desperately to eat them myself. But they were not mine, of course, they were yours. For you and your family. _

_The snow was falling heavily, and I repositioned my arm to protect the basket. I would have hated for the bread inside to get wet or cold before I reached your house. _

_It was only six o'clock, but it was already surprisingly dark. Most people were indoors on such an evening as that one, in their houses with their bright lights on, fireplaces lit. It looked cozy and warm, very pleasant. I would have given anything to go inside and have a nice firelit evening, even with a house of strangers. _

_I paused momentarily to tighten my coat, and kept running towards your house. I always loved being the delivery-man, because the joyous look on your sister's face was just so lovely. And the way that you'd hug me when I reached the door, a look of pure happiness on your face. _

_Eventually, I was able to reach your house. But something was clearly wrong, the blinds drawn closed, no lights on. I pressed on, proceeding to knock on your door with the heavy, brass knocker. A few seconds later, Prim answered, bundled up in a grey sweater and scarf. _

_I could tell she looked very upset from the way she looked down at her toes, buried in a pair of warm socks, and the way her hair hung forwards, down around her face. She looked so forlorn and pitiful that I couldn't help but give her a croissant out of the basket, I couldn't wait until you arrived. _

_"Have you eaten?" I asked her as I handed over the warm croissant. She just shook her head no, holding the croissant limply down at her side. Noticing that snow was blowing into the house, I took a quick step inside and closed the door behind me. _

_"What's wrong? Where's Katniss?" I asked her, and that's when she surprised me. As if she was taking your place, she jumped up on her toes and hugged me tightly. Whispering lightly in my ear, she said, "I don't know, Gale."_

_I nearly fainted, then and there. My head felt light, and my stomach turned into a knot. I tried to ask, "what do you mean, gone?" but the words wouldn't come, they stayed frozen in my throat. I broke away from Prim, handing her numerous croissants and pieces of meat, filling her open hands. She deposited them in a neat pile on the nearby countertop. _

_"Eat those," I managed to spit out. I fixed the buttons on my coat and smoothed off some of the snow. I pulled my threadbare hat down over my cold ears, and opened the heavy door again. _

_"I'll find her," I whispered to Prim as I closed the door again behind me. It was only when I looked out and saw the white streets that I realized the reality of the situation. I would have to traverse all of District Twelve, in the blinding snow. I wanted to get help, but I wanted to find you quickly. I started out by looking throughout the Seam, running faster and further than I knew I could. When it proved futile, my stomach dropped yet again. I took a break, leaning my back against a wall. _

_"Where is she?" I muttered, trying to think. You could have been at Madge's house, but that seemed unlikely, seeing as you had been hunting earlier and seemed in no such rush to leave early, as though you needed to be somewhere. _

_"The woods," I mused aloud. Excited, I began to sprint. I had nearly lost my sense of direction in the whirlwind of snow, but I followed the candlelit streetlights towards the woods. _

_As usual, I checked for the electrical charge of the fence. It was surprisingly dark for only six o'clock, nearly black outside, so there was little risk of being caught by anybody. Not like many of the Peacekeepers would care, anyway. _

_I rolled underneath the fence, watching out for trees along the way. I listened hard for any sort of sound, jogging quietly for a few moments. _

_"Katniss?" I eventually called out. "Katniss, it's Gale, are you here?" I didn't know what on earth I would have done if I didn't find you in the woods, where exactly I would have gone. _

_I heard a faint rustling sound, and, praying it was you and not some sort of wild dog, I picked up my pace. "Katniss, stay where you are!" I called out. I was nearly sure it was you. _

_At some point, after fruitlessly searching for over an hour, I found you. Curled up behind a bush, way out into the woods. I was wondering if maybe we had reached a part of the woods that would be closer to District Thirteen than District Twelve. _

_"Katniss, what were you doing?" I asked worriedly, hoping you hadn't been trying to escape. _

_"I was walking, and I think I lost my way," you said as you rested your head on my lap. I took off my jacket and covered you in it, tucking it under you so that you were warm. I knew that in the dark, there would be no point in finding our way back. _

_"Good news. I think I've lost my way too. Oh well, we'll leave in the morning," I said, as I held out the croissant I had saved for you. When you didn't grab it from my hand, I was worried you had caught hypothermia. _

_"Katniss, Katniss what's wrong?" I asked loudly as I felt desperately for a pulse. You were still breathing. I figured you were sleeping there. I sat, practically alone in the middle of the woods and ate the croissant myself. But I didn't feel alone with you right beside me. _

I don't know if you remember that or not. I guess it barely matters, anyway, because I'll never see you again. I just wanted to catch up on your life, that's all. Seeing as we were close friends for so long, I'll explain to you what I've been up to in District Two.

I've got my pretty little reporting job over here, reporting live to Panem. Maybe you should watch me one time. Never mind that, I know for a fact that you won't.

I haven't met a girl yet, no one here compares to you anyway. Besides, after all these incidents, I'm to big of a screw-up to have a love interest anyway. That's pretty much it, I mean, my life always was boring.

So, Catnip, this is just a reminder of all those times in the woods together. Please don't forget me, ever, okay? Who am I kidding? You probably won't even open this letter. I know what I did was unforgivable, though, so it's fine. I just miss you, that's all. I want to come back and see you sometime, but I don't picture you as being too thrilled.

If you do open this letter, if you really are reading this, I'd like to remind you that we used to be best friends, Katniss. You were once my only friend, you know. You were almost like family, but not quite. So if you do want to reply, I'd be more than happy to correspond with you.

I'll also remind you that I love you. Yes, I am happy that you are happy with Butter-Boy, but just remember me.

So this is probably good-bye, forever, Catnip,

Gale Hawthorne

**Author's Note: Like? Dislike? Please review and let me know! Reviews make me happy...**


End file.
